Tequila Nights: Girls Night Out
by LiannaKeru
Summary: When Lucky assumes yet again that Elizabeth is cheating, Elizabeth finally has enough and goes to Jake’s for an evening of welldeserved drinking. Sam, Emily, and Robin soon follow! Part One


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters from the show of "General Hospital", I'm just mainly using Elizabeth, Jason, and Sam - although Emily and Robin will be brought into the mix.

**Summary**: When Lucky assumes yet again that Elizabeth is cheating, Elizabeth finally has enough and goes to Jake's for an evening of well-deserved drinking. Sam is still angry over Jason's sudden excuses that she would be better off without him. Finally having enough, Sam heads over to Jake's for a drink and is surprised to see Elizabeth.

Emily has a fight with Sonny and finally realizes that Jason was right. Depressed, she goes to Jake's for a much-needed drink and is surprised to see her two friends there. Robin is angered by Patrick after being caught in the supply closet by Kelly. Deciding to head to Jake's, she is surprised to see her friends, including Sam.

By the end of the night will these women be spending a night in jail when a fight between Carly and Robin starts, or will they get what their hearts desire?

**Rated**: M

**Tequila Nights: Girls Night Out**

"How many _times_ am I going to tell you Lucky! There is _nothing_ going on between _me_ and _Patrick_!"

Elizabeth Webber-Spencer was mad. No, more like pissed off. Lucky had nerve, she would give him that much, to assume that she would cheat on him with Dr. Patrick Drake of all people! She could do better than that, but she didn't even want to think about that. She was a married woman, a happily married woman – at one time.

Yes, Elizabeth was ready to admit that she was not happy. It had started a little before Jesse's - Lucky's former partner - death. What happened after had left her in shock and the adrenaline had kicked in soon after. Manny had kidnapped her, Lucky had to go into immediate surgery, and then the whole thing with Sam getting shot and the aftermath had begun. Although she needed to be there for her husband, Elizabeth could not help but feel that Jason needed her more.

The love of his life was dying and he needed a friend. The old feelings started soon after and she had begun to wonder what it would really be like to be with Jason. Never had she thought she would cheat on her husband, and she hadn't – at least not physically. Now, as she stood in front of him listening to him rant on and on about not being at home with him and Cameron, about working around the clock with Patrick Drake, and now being accused of having an affair with him…Elizabeth needed a drink.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "You bastard," she said. "How _dare_ you think that I am cheating on you? You have _no_ idea what is going on!"

"I do know what is going on Elizabeth," said Lucky as he moved closer to her trying not to let the jealousy, along with the pain show on his face. "And I am getting sick and tired of all the lies!"

Elizabeth let out a shaky laugh and ran her hands through her hair before pulling off her ring and grabbing Lucky's hand. "I have proven myself to you time and time again and you still think I am a liar? You know what Lucky…take this back. When you actually believe that I am no longer cheating, you can apologize and get on your knees and put the damn ring back on. Until then get out of here!"

Lucky looked at her with wide eyes. "Elizabeth…" he started.

"I said," growled Elizabeth pushing at his chest. "Get. Out. Of. Here. Before I have you removed!"

The realization that he was losing his wife had finally hit him. Looking down at the ring, he closed his hand into a fist. "I'll see you at home," he said moving to the elevators.

"Cameron is at my Grams. Leave him there," said Elizabeth. "And I won't be coming home. I'll be there tomorrow to either pack or stay. Goodbye Lucky."

Lucky turned as he got into the elevator, a look of desperation on his face. "Elizabeth please…" he started.

"Goodbye. Lucky," said Elizabeth, trying to not to let the tears come to her eyes. Her heart was breaking in two. As the doors shut she turned to the nurse's station and saw Dr. Kelly Lee standing there. A sob escaped her mouth and she put a hand there. "Don't."

Kelly looked at her watch and then reached over and took Elizabeth's hand in hers. "Do yourself a favor. Get out of here and go to Jake's. I have to work late so I won't be able to make it. Honey are you going to be all right?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore," she said brokenly. Moving away she walked slowly to the locker room, her arms wrapped around her body protectively. She had just lost the best thing in her life. And it was all her fault.

Opening her locker she pulled out her purse, setting it down. She then reached in for her clothes and after taking a quick shower she changed into a pair of jeans that hung low on her hips, a white tank top that hugged her body like a second skin, and a green shrug that tied just beneath her breasts. Thankful that the shrug had short sleeves that just stopped mid-shoulder, she slammed her locker shut, took her purse into her hand and left the locker room and made her way to Jake's. She needed that drink terribly.

* * *

_She was going to kill Jason herself._

Samantha McCall tried to force a smile on her face as she walked through the backdoor and into the living room where Alexis and Ric were sitting with Molly and Kristina. The smile faltered when she found Ric looking at her again in a way that made her skin crawl. Sighing she tried to make a beeline for her room. Alexis' voice stopped her in her tracks.

Although she was happy that she had a mother that truly cared about her, she really didn't want to talk to any of them tonight. All she wanted to do was pack, go home to Jason and curl up in his arms. That was what made her happy. However, Jason had made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, causing her heart to break in two. Why was he doing this to her?

"Sam?" asked Alexis getting up from the couch and walking over to her. "Would you like to join us? We're about to watch a movie."

Sam looked over Alexis's shoulder and saw Ric holding Molly, looking at her expectantly before turning his attention back to Kristina. That one look made her blood run cold. "No thanks," she said looking back at her mother. "I really…need to get some sleep."

Alexis nodded. "I understand," she said. "Long day. We'll take it one step at a time. By the way if you want to get out of here, you can always use the front door."

Jerking her eyes to Alexis, Sam smiled. "You knew I was trying to leave huh?" she asked.

Nodding in answer, Alexis handed Sam the keys to her car. "This will get you to Jake's much faster. If you get too tipsy either call me or Ric, or just get a room for the night at the Metro-Court," she said handing her money.

"Alexis I can't accept this," said Sam as she looked down at the money in her hands.

"Yes, you can," said Alexis closing Sam's hand. "And you will. Maybe you'll run into Jason on your way back home."

Sam smiled at her mother before reaching over, giving the woman a hug for the first time before leaving and returning to her room. Pulling on a pair of hip hugging jeans, a blue tank top, and heeled sandals that she had gotten while over at the penthouse the first time, Sam pocketed the money, grabbed her purse and left the house on her way to Jake's for a much needed drink.

* * *

Emily Quartermaine needed a drink. Biting her lip to keep from sobbing out loud, she pulled her bag down the stairs and met Max halfway. Allowing him to take the bag Emily pulled out the note from her pocket and put it on Sonny's desk. The last fight had been the worst and she could not stand to be hurt anymore. She loved Sonny so much and she wanted what was best for him, and right now it wasn't her.

After he called her Lily during the throes of lovemaking, Emily had tried to keep from saying anything but it was already drilled in her mind. So she said something. It had turned into a fight and things were broken, including her heart.

No, Sonny hadn't hurt her physically, but mentally…yeah. It was all she could think of as she touched the note before looking up at the stairs. Turning she walked out and closed the door allowing Max to lead her out and to her car.

"Thanks Max," was all she said as she got into her car and slammed her foot on the accelerator as soon as she was through the gate. She needed a drink desperately and she knew exactly where she was going to go.

* * *

_"I'll knock next time."_

Hurriedly putting on her clothes Dr. Robin Scorpio let out a growl of frustration before she finally gave into the urge and hit Dr. Patrick Drake on the arm. "Next time!" she yelled. "You think there will _be_ a _next time_?"

Patrick almost laughed as he pulled his shirt back into place. "There was a first time," he said. "So, I forgot to lock the door? Big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal," she snapped. "Now it's going to be all over the hospital that Robin was trying to jump Patrick's bones in the supply closet!"

Reaching over Patrick pulled her into his arms. "What is all the big fuss? She didn't see anything," he said, as if in answer to everything. He nearly fell into the door when she pushed him away. "What the hell was that for?"

"Didn't _see_ anything?" Robin asked, glaring at him as she grabbed her purse from the floor. "I need a drink!" Moving past him she opened the door and stalked from the room pushing her hair behind her ear as she passed Kelly Lee. "Don't!"

Kelly smiled. "You know you're the second person that told me that exact same thing tonight!" she called after her.

Patrick came to stand beside Kelly. "I'll call you when I get off work, honey!" he called.

Robin turned letting out a strangled curse before turning away and heading for the elevators. She needed that drink!

* * *

Elizabeth licked the salt off her wrist, downed the tequila in one swallow, slammed the shot glass down, and then slid the lime into her mouth allowing her eyes to close as the third drink hit the spot and things became fuzzy. She was barely aware that someone had sat down next to her as she took the lime from her mouth, tossed it into the trash, and finally opened her eyes. She shrieked when she saw Samantha McCall sitting right next to her.

"Jesus Sam!" she cried with a laugh. "You scared me!"

* * *

Sam had entered the bar and saw Coleman shooting pool and felt the urge to go and ask him if he wanted to play a game, but then the feeling of missing Jason overpowered that urge and she cursed herself for being weak. Needing something to get her mind off her misery, Jason, and the fact that her head was pounding with a headache the size of Texas…well Sam needed the hard stuff.

Turning to the bar she was surprised to see Elizabeth Spencer sitting there alone. Frowning, Sam let her curiosity get the better of her and she went over and sat down on a stool next to the beautiful brown haired woman. When the other woman finally noticed her, Sam couldn't help but smile when Elizabeth jumped.

"Sorry," she said. "How many have you had so far?"

Elizabeth bit her lip for a moment and then smiled. "Three," she said then reached over for another shot glass. "You interested?"

Rolling her eyes she took the glass and filled it to the rim with tequila. "Let me guess, you know Jason left me," she said rubbing her wrist with lime and then shaking some salt onto it. Licking it off she downed the shot in one swallow that nearly made her gag as she pushed the lime passed her lips.

It had been months since she had actually had the stuff. If she remembered correctly it had been the night of the hurricane when her and Jason were stuck at Sonny's with Michael and Dr. Asher Thomas. Her body shuddered involuntarily as she remembered what happened later that same week when Dr. Thomas had taken her hostage. Pouring another shot, she did the same with that and slowly, very slowly she felt her head stop pounding.

"Yes," said Elizabeth reaching over and touching Sam's free hand. "I am so sorry Sam."

Sam closed her eyes and then shook her head. "Let's not talk about it. We came here for one reason right? To forget about our problems," she said with a nod. Then turned to Elizabeth. "What's yours?"

Elizabeth took another shot and after throwing the lime away she turned to look at Sam with tears in her eyes. "I gave Lucky my ring back," she said, her voice broken. "He keeps thinking that me and Patrick Drake are having a wild affair when I keep telling him that it's not true! So when he thought I was lying, again, I gave him the ring back. Said for him to either get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness and put the ring on my finger in the morning, or that I would pack my bags and leave."

"Wow," said Sam cringing with sympathy. "At least you got the choice to leave!" Looking down at her hands she licked her lips. "I know Jason still loves me Elizabeth. I know it deep in my heart! But Jason won't let me have the chance to prove it!"

Elizabeth decided to tell her the truth. "When I talked to Jason the night you woke up, he was sad Sam. He hated walking away from you," she said. "His heart was breaking. He did it because Alexis asked to him too."

Sam's eyes snapped to Elizabeth's. "What?" she yelled in fury. "She had no right doing that! I have to go!" She turned to leave when Elizabeth's hand stopped her.

"Don't go in anger Sam," said Elizabeth. "And besides…wait until the morning." Shaking some salt on her wrist she did another shot. "Whoa…"

Sam smiled. "Just hit you didn't it?" she asked as she did another shot. When she nearly fell out of the stool, she laughed. "Oh man…I feel really good right now."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Coleman!" she yelled.

"What?" yelled the man in question, not moving from his spot as he made another shot.

"Hit the music bud, because we are so not finished yet!" said Elizabeth as she got up, took the bowl of limes, the saltshakers and the bottle of tequila and moved over to a table. "Sam! Grab another bottle. I think we're going to need it."

Sam turned and smiled when she saw Emily come into the room.

* * *

All she had come in for was a drink and instead she got Elizabeth and Samantha. Emily laughed as she watched Sam take another drink. Now on her fifth one, Emily could feel the effects starting to hit. "Sam…no you're suppose to li-lick…what was it Elizabeth?" Tears streamed down her face as she laughed again along with Sam.

"No Emily!" said Sam and together her and Elizabeth said the chant. "You lick it…slam it…suck it!"

They all burst into laughter as they took another shot.

Robin slammed into the bar already talking. She didn't need to use her mind right now. She needed something a lot more. "Coleman give me a shot glass, some lime, and bottle of tequila…and don't forget the salt shaker this time…" she stopped in her tracks when she saw Elizabeth, Emily, and Sam sitting at a table laughing at something Sam had said.

"Is this an all-girls party or are we trying to forget about our troubles?" she asked.

* * *

"No!" cried Sam as she grabbed Robin's hand. "You're not supposed to do it that way! You're supposed to lick…suck…slam…" She couldn't go on anymore as she burst into laughter wiping at the tears that fell. "Robin you know the rules!"

Robin laughed out loud. "Sam, I forgot them two hours ago!" she then leaned against Emily as they all continued to giggle.

"Me too!" cried Emily. "Oooh…man. I've needed this after what happened tonight."

They all moaned in agreement.

Robin looked around the table. "What happened?" she asked then looked at Sam. "Oh no! Jason left?"

Sam sighed. "You make it sound like he left town! No, he just left me!" she snapped. "Then! You know what he did! He tried to pay me off! I've never felt more like a whore than at that moment. Am I usable?"

"No!" they all cried out as one.

"I can't believe the nerve of my brother!" snapped Emily. "Tonight was supposed to be just me and Sonny. He is so good to me. And then, when we were in bed he called me Lily and I just…couldn't keep my mouth shut. Nope! I had to open my big mouth and say the words. Now I have my bags in the car and I have to go to the stupid Quartermaines!"

Robin put her hand on Emily's in sympathy. "I have a room at my apartment," she said. "You can stay there."

"Okay, but not when Patrick's there. Last time I spent the night there all I heard was screaming. I don't think I want to hear you calling out for Patrick to fuck you harder thank you very much!" yelled Emily.

Elizabeth and Sam looked at Emily and Robin with wide eyes.

Robin hit Emily on the arm and then took a drink. When all the women didn't stop looking at her she sighed. "What?" she yelled. "So I'm sleeping with Patrick now! What's the big deal?"

Sam moved in her chair and put her chin on her hands. "What's he like in bed," she asked, wagging her eyebrows.

"Samantha McCall," snapped Elizabeth as she tried not to laugh. "How dare you say that when you are in love with Jason!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am in love with Jason, but I always wanted to just…hear what he's like," she said and as one Sam, Emily, and Elizabeth all looked at Robin.

"Oh. My. God!" cried Robin. "You've all thought about this haven't you!"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe once," she answered.

Elizabeth shrugged next. "Okay maybe twice," she said then smiled. "On Saturday's."

Emily grinned. "Maybe when we're in the locker room!" she yelled and they all fell into giggles.

Sam took another shot and after they all threw away the limes she turned her attention back to Robin. "You never answered my question," she said. "So what gives?"

Robin giggled as she licked her wrist and took one last shot before answering. "He. Is. So. Good!" she said loudly making them all burst into more laughter. "He's…he's like a stallion, he's so hard and soft at the same time, and I keep wanting more!"

The girls continued to laugh until the subject came back to Jason.

* * *

"Okay!" said Sam slamming her glass down. "You all have had relationships with Jason. Emily you don't count because you are his sister…"

Emily giggled. "Thank you Sam, now go to Jason and ask him if you can bang each other," she said.

Sam stopped her eyes widening. "Bang…Emily I've never heard that word come from you in my entire life!"

Elizabeth burst into laughter. "I have Sam, now to answer your question. Was Jason ever like this when he was protecting us," she said and watched the other woman look at her with wide eyes. "What so I'm fucking telepathic now Sam! You have it written all over your face!"

"Yeah, but you didn't know I was going to say it!" she snapped and dodged a hit on the arm which nearly made her fall out of her chair. "Okay, okay! I want to know!"

"I told the truth about Michael so he never really pushed me away until then," said Robin. "Which was understandable."

Sam bit her lip. "If you hadn't told AJ the truth, would you and Jason still be together?" she asked.

Robin sighed and shook her head after a moment. "No, we're too different. We met each other when we both needed each other. When Stone died I didn't want to live, and Jason Morgan was just living – he was just experiencing life."

"Okay, Liz…" said Sam.

Elizabeth blew out a sigh and then nodded. "Me and Jason met when we both needed someone to just…I don't know – pay attention to us? And he left so we never really got to experience the you know…attraction simmering between us. So when I went to Zander…well…I blew my chances."

"And then Courtney came along," said Emily. "He just wanted her to be happy. I still can't believe she's gone."

All four women nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Okay you are _so_ not driving when we get out of here!" said Sam glaring at Emily as she tried not to laugh. Together all four of them got off the elevator at General Hospital. Elizabeth and Robin left to head to the locker room to get more money since Robin had left her purse in her locker by accident, and Sam and Emily fell onto the couch and right into a fit of giggles. None of them noticed Carly walking down the hall until it was too late.

"You guys look like you just fell off a wagon," said Carly folding her arms in amusement. "Sam are you even supposed to be drinking after your surgery."

Sam lifted her head. "Hi Carly, and no not really but you know what," she said. "It got rid of my headache." She then busted out laughing at Emily's look.

Carly shook her head. "Emily, Sonny's looking for you," she said trying to ignore the woman.

"Well you know what Carly," said Emily playing with the edges of her shirt. "I really don't give a shit what Sonny wants. He can go flying off a mountain for all I care."

"Temper, temper," giggled Sam.

She looked at the two in shock, and shaking her head Carly turned and stopped when she saw Elizabeth and Robin walking their way and trying not to laugh and fall at the same time. _Perfect_, she thought. Little Miss Fix It _is drunk_.

"Well, well, well," she said. "What do we have here?"

* * *

If any of the women knew what was going to happen next, they wouldn't have let Robin anywhere near Carly.

A fight had broken out and Robin had thrown a lot of the punches. Some hair was lost and by the end of the night Sam, Elizabeth, and Emily ended up, one way or another, with a black eye. Now all of them, including Carly sat in lockup.

"I hate you," growled Carly from one end of the table while the other four sat at the other end leaning their heads on each other's shoulders.

Emily, Elizabeth, Robin, and Sam all rolled their eyes. "We know!" they all shouted just as the door open. Patrick stood there with a smile on his face. "Hello _honey_."

Robin whined, burying her face in Emily's shoulder. "Oh God," she cried. "This is embarrassing."

"Alright," said Patrick as he entered the room. "I only set bail for Robin. I made some calls. Jax is on his way for you Carly. Nikolas answered and he's on his way for you Emily. Sam I called Jason."

Sam lifted her head from Elizabeth's shoulder. "You did _what_?" she roared.

Patrick only smiled. "Liz I couldn't get a hold of Lucky so I set bail for you," he said.

Robin smiled as she was released. "I thought you only set bail for me _honey-bear_," she said then kissed him.

"I lied," he said simply. "You need a ride home Liz?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Can you just get me to the Metro-Court? I need a room to crash," she answered. "I'll see you later Emily, Sam…Carly."

Carly only glared at her.

* * *

Nikolas cringed as he helped Emily out of the interrogation room and nodded to Jason who walked in. "Jax already took Carly, and Patrick took Robin and Elizabeth. My cousin is all yours," he said. "And you might want to watch it though. She's pissed."

Emily giggled. "She's more than pissed," she said. "She's drunk…and pissed."

* * *

Jason had literally walked into the twilight zone. Since when did his sister drink? And why was Nikolas there instead of Sonny? Not wanting to ask the question, he only nodded to Nikolas before walking into the interrogation room. When he saw the bruise on Sam's eye he had to still himself from running to her and pulling her into his arms.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

* * *

"I can walk on my own you idiot!" yelled Sam as she struggled to kick him. Once they had left the scene of the crime to get her purse back, Sam had slapped him with it, tried to walk through the park, and had landed flat on her behind. Now she was hauled over his shoulder and had never been more pissed off than at this moment. "You know what? I have a car! Alexis lent it to me."

"We can get it tomorrow when you are more sober," he simply answered.

Sam only moaned and then allowed him to carry her all the way to Harbor View Towers. Once in the elevator she tried to kick her way free, however Jason wouldn't relent his hold on her. "Damn it Jason!" she snapped hitting him with her purse.

"Will you quit hitting me?" he yelled finally losing his patience.

"Will you put me down?" she yelled back.

"No!"

"Then no, I won't!"

Jason growled as he moved out of the elevators and toward the door. "Will you hold still?" he yelled at her.

"No! Let me go!" she screamed at him, throwing her fists into his back as he opened the door. When she landed on the couch, her body jumped a couple of times. She then got right back up and slapped him. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Jason's head snapped to the side before he looked down at her in shock. "Sam what the hell is the matter with you?" he asked in shock as he brought a hand to his stinging cheek. He had almost forgotten how hard Sam could hit or punch when she was angry.

"Nothing is the matter with me. _You_ are the problem. Coming in there all suave, like there's nothing wrong and you take me out of there like some kind of…" she stopped. "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

Jason couldn't help but fold his arms and smile. "Suave?" he asked. "Even when you are drunk, which you are, you can come up with better lines than that Sam."

Sam threw her hands up in the air and looked at the ceiling. "Oh _God_ now he's patronizing me! What's next?"

"Sam, you should have some coffee."

"Like hell I will!" Moving past him she marched into the kitchen, kicking off her shoes on the way and smiled when she opened the refrigerator and grabbed the beer. When she popped the top off and brought it to her mouth, she opened her eyes in shock when it was taken away from her. "Hey! Give that back!"

Jason held it away from her. "Sam you are already drunk as it is, no more alcohol for you tonight," he said.

"Since when did you become all _high and mighty_ all the sudden? _You_ mister, have no say in what I say or do anymore!" she yelled and grabbed the beer. After a few swallows, she slammed it down. "Now take me home!"

He raised an eyebrow at the way Sam was acting. He had seen Sam drunk before and each time had amused him, this one being one of those times – although at the moment he just wanted her to pass out so he didn't have to listen to her scream at him.

Jason had to admit though…the penthouse had been quiet, too quiet, since she had left. It was like no one lived there anymore. With her back he had to force himself not to grab her and ask her to stay forever. Taking the beer from her he brought it to his lips and took a couple of swallows.

"Hey!" she yelled putting her hands on her hips. "Get your own! Wait, have that one. I'm getting another…whoa!" First she was heading toward the refrigerator and then the next she was over his shoulder. "Not again! Damn it Jason let me go right now!"

Jason only began walking. Once in the living room he put her down on the couch, gently this time. "You. Sit," he said as if he was talking to a puppy. "I'll start the coffee."

Sam got up with a roll of her eyes. "I. Do. Not. Want. Coffee. Jason," she said raising her fingers with each word she said to him. "I want the beer!" She then held her hand out for it.

He couldn't help but laugh as he held onto the bottle. "No Sam, you've had enough for one night. Now please, go upstairs and go to sleep," he said watching her eyes darken. _Oh no_, he growled to himself as he felt his body respond to that one look. _Not now_.

Taking a step toward him, Sam put her hands on his chest as she moved closer. "Am I…going to our room, or am I going back to my old room?" she asked.

Jason swallowed and then licked his suddenly dry lips. "You can go to whatever room you want Sam. I can sleep down here on the couch," he said not saying the last part. _Like every night since you left_. Jason nearly growled at her touch. "Sam…" he warned.

"It's cold down here Jason," said Sam as she moved closer to him, nearly moaning when his chest touched hers, the immediate touch making her nipples harden tightly. "Come to bed with me."

He shook his head. "You know I can't," he whispered allowing her to take the bottle of beer this time. "Sam, please go upstairs."

"Or what Jason?" she asked. "What are you going to do if I don't go upstairs?"

Jason leaned down capturing her lips with his in hard kiss and before she could respond he pulled away and walked over to the doors leading out onto the patio near the pool table. "Go. Upstairs. Please Sam."

Sam knew he was trying to hang on, to not give into his own desires. That only pissed her off. "Elizabeth told me what Alexis did," she said. "She had no right to do that Jason, and _you_ have no right to tell me that it is over when _I_ should have a choice to stay or walk away!"

Turning, Jason walked over to her, his resistance snapped. "You nearly died because of me Sam! You were shot with a bullet that was meant for me. I nearly lost you and I can't bear it. So if you hate me for the rest of my life, then good. At least you would be alive and _safe_!"

Reaching up Sam took his face in her hands. "No. I could never hate you Jason. Not ever. But we could have discussed this when I had gotten out of the hospital instead of when I just woke up! _I love you_ do you hear me…I love you. And I'm not going to walk away," she said pulling him down to her.

"Sam…" he was stopped by her lips and for a moment he didn't respond. Then slowly he began kissing her. The kiss became wild as he ran his hands through her hair pulling her closer to his body as he slid his tongue over hers, moaning as he tasted her once more.

Sam moaned as she moved toward the couch with him following. She ran her own tongue over his before pushing him down on the couch. Following she pulled off his shirt and smiled. "I have come to a conclusion," she said. "That love makes everything difficult so from now on…its just sex between us."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Just sex?" he asked pulling her closer on his lap. He moaned when she rocked her hips against him. His jeans became uncomfortable as he hardened even more than he already was. "Sam are you sure?"

Nodding, she reached and pulled off her tank top watching his eyes widen as her breasts were revealed. "I want you to bang me," she said.

"Bang…" he was stopped again by her lips and Jason growled as he deepened the kiss and turned them so she was lying down on the couch and he was over her. He didn't know what was going on with Sam, but right now he didn't care. He wanted her with every fiber of his being. He was stupid for telling her it was over when it wasn't.

Moving his lips down to her throat, he groaned, as he tasted her skin. He moved his lips over her neck and then down to her breasts where he took equal time to pleasure both of them. Sliding his hand down he pulled at her jeans until they were off. After ridding himself of his he moved his mouth down her stomach as he spread her legs and then took her with his mouth.

"Jason!" she cried out as her hips moved up to his mouth. Moving one hand down to run through his soft hair, she moved the other to grip the couch and moved her hips against his mouth, her body shaking. "Yes…like that Jason. Oooh!"

A feeling of satisfaction along with desire ran through Jason's body as he slid his tongue over her before sucking her into his mouth. It had been so long since he had done this and knew she would fall over the edge with just one suck.

Sam screamed as her body continued to shake and she spread her legs wider. "Jason…please…" she cried.

Jason growled as he sucked on her hard feeling her tense before she began screaming his name over and over as she came against his mouth. Not allowing her to come down from her high, Jason moved up and slid into her with one hard thrust and began moving even before she had time to realize what was happening.

"Oh fuck!" she cried. Wrapping her legs around Jason's waist, Sam pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts with her own. "Mmm…feels so good Jason. Fuck me harder."

He was surprised by her words but he only thrust harder and faster inside of her already feeling his orgasm begin to grow. "Sam…" he got out on a groan. He could feel her muscles clamping down on him like a fist, making it hard for him to move inside her.

Growling he continued to push inside until he heard her cry in ecstasy again. "Sam!" he cried out with her as he came inside her long and hard. Pulling her into his arms he turned them so they were lying side by side on the couch. "I love you," he whispered.

Sam turned her head and smiled. "I love you Jason," she said cuddling up on his arm. As she felt the blanket cover her she gave in as darkness hit her and she passed out.

Jason looked down at her and smiled.

* * *

Robin groaned as she sat up in bed and ran her hands through her hair, which made the headache she was having at the moment, pound even heavier. Opening her eyes she waited for them to focus and then found that she was looking at the clothes on the floor.

"Wait a minute," she said as softly as she could. Her head hurt that bad. "W-where am I?" She then turned and saw Patrick beside her on the bed with a huge smile on his face.

"Paging Dr. Scorpio," he said.

"Oh shit!" she yelled.

* * *

Emily almost cried out as she opened her eyes and sat up in a bed that felt oddly familiar, but wasn't her own. She found her clothes on the floor. "Oh my God," she said turning her head to see Nikolas, her ex-husband smiling at her. "Oh my God!"

"Emily, you can bang me now if you want to," said Nikolas with a huge smile.

Emily covered her eyes and fell on the bed with a cry of embarrassment. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

* * *

It was cold as Elizabeth opened her eyes.

It took her only a moment to realize she was in a hotel room, alone, and with a headache the size of Rhode Island. Tears came to her eyes and she buried her head in her pillow. She was alone now. And it was all her fault.

* * *

She was lying against something nice, and soft. Sam smiled as she opened her eyes and regretted it as her head began to pound. She then looked at the familiar body lying next to her. Moving slightly she looked to see Jason. The previous night's events came to her and she remembered her and Jason making love…without the condom.

"HOLY SHIT!"

_**(Up next: Tequila Nights: Naughty Girls!)**_


End file.
